Wedding Present
by castle4beckett
Summary: Sequal to the good news. Cameron is pregnant and everyone is excited about House and Camerons wedding. Will everything go according to plan?
1. Pizza?

**This is a sequal to the Good news. I advise you read that story before this one. anyways, i stink at summarys. **

**Everyone is planning the wedding, Cameron is pregnant. Does the wedding go to plan? **

* * *

"Alright. Greg, Eric, James and Robert. You will be standing here." Said the priest. House, Foreman and Chase went and stood in their places. "Ok,

Meredith, Isabelle and Jane you will be standing here. Lisa, you will be at the back of the church and will walk in front of Allison." Said the priest. It was

the wedding rehearsal. House and Cameron had now been engaged for 8 months. "Alright people, let's try this. Cue the music." Called the priest. The

music started to play. Lisa walked slowly down the isle. Cameron followed close behind. House couldn't take his eyes of Cameron. _**God she's beautiful **_

thought House. When Cameron made it to where House was standing he reached out and held her hands. "We are gathered together to join this man

and woman in Holy Matrimony. If anyone present has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace" Said the priest "Ok, Allison, can you recite

your vow?" Cameron nodded _"__I love you more than word can say, I love you more every day, I love it when you make me smile, just to be with you I'd run a _

_thousand miles, I love you so much with out you my life is unfulfilled"_

The priest nodded. "Ok Greg. Your turn." House smiled. _"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me,_

_to give to me all that I wanted to give to her? Allison, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life. Today I join that _

_life with yours._" Said House. Cameron smiled. "That was great, this wedding will be perfect." Said the priest. As they walked down the isle House pulled

Cameron close to him. "Only 3 more days." Said House. Everyone smiled.

* * *

"Anybody up for pizza?" asked Wilson. Everyone stopped and looked at Wilson. Cameron was the first to speak. "Yeah, sure." House looked at Cameron.

"If my girls going than so am I" said House. Cuddy, Foreman and Chase followed Suit. As they walked down the street to Pizza place everyone was

talking about the wedding rehearsal. "I can't believe you guys are getting married." Said Chase. Cameron smiled as House pulled her closer to him and

left his hand around her waist. "Do you mind if I ask, but how long where you too seeing each other?" asked Foreman. Cameron laughed. "Oh, only

about, maybe 3 months" answered House. "I never suspected anything. I can't believe you didn't tell me" Said Wilson. House looked at Wilson. "There

was actually only one person who knew, it would have been a complete secret had Cameron not told Cuddy." Said House. Cuddy smiled. When they

reached Pizza place they all slide into a booth and waited for someone to come and take there orders. "So Jimmy, are you going to pay for the pizza?"

asked House. Wilson looked up at House. "Why do I feel like this is going to burn a hole through my wallet?" replied Wilson. "House. Why do you always

have to be a son of a… Cameron didn't get to finish her sentience. House pulled her into him and kissed her. Everyone stopped what they where doing

and looked at House and Cameron. As they broke away they noticed that the team were watching them. "What? Haven't you ever seen someone get

kissed before?" Asked House. "We just aren't used to watching you kiss someone." Replied Chase. "Aww, is someone feeling left out?" Everyone looked

at Cameron. They were surprised at her snide comment. House smiled. "That's my girl." Said House. Finally they ordered their pizzas. "Hey, can we ask

you guys a few questions?" asked Chase. "This is going to be personal isn't it?" replied House. Chase nodded. "Well, it's up to Cameron." He winked at

Cameron. 'Fine, ask away." Replied Cameron. "Me first." Everyone looked at Wilson. "When did you first sleep together?" asked Wilson. House tried not

to laugh. "Ok, it was about a week after I came back to work, after our date." Answered Cameron. Wilson started to smile. "Why didn't you tell us when

you guys started sleeping together?" asked Foreman. Cameron could feel House's hand move to her thigh. "I wanted to tell you, but House wouldn't let

me, and now I see why." Replied Cameron. Foreman raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" asked Foreman. "He said you would question me.

" Replied Cameron. House slowly moved his hand up her thigh and slipped his hand into her pants. Cameron jumped as his cold hand touched her warm

skin. The others noticed this and looked at House. Their pizzas finally arrived and they started to eat. The baby started to kick inside Cameron. She let

out a soft whimper which the team noticed. "Cameron? You ok?" asked Wilson. Cameron tried to smile. "Yeah, it's just the baby." Replied Cameron. "My

turn for a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want." Said Foreman. Cameron just smiled. "Did you plan to have a baby?" asked Foreman.

Cameron looked at House. Their eyes met. "Well. We had talked about it, but we wanted to continue with our careers for awhile." Answered Cameron

who was now leaning on House. "It was abit of a shock, but we are happy and we are looking forward to starting a family" Said House who was now

stroking Camerons face. Wilson looked up. "Wait, did you just say you're happy?" asked Wilson. "Yes Jimmy. I did" replied House. When they left Pizza

Place they split up. "Well, we will see you all tomorrow" Said House. They said goodbye and went home.


	2. 2 Days

House and Cameron arrived together for work. "Take it easy today so mummy can get some work done." Said House as he patted Cameron's tummy. She smiled. "Well. Not long till the wedding" said Cameron with a smile. "Nope, only 2 days." Cameron. "I love you so much." Said House. "I Love you too" Cameron Smiled. "I can't believe this is really happening. I have the man of my dreams and Im having a baby." House grabbed Cameron's wrist and pulled her into his office closing the door behind them. House pulled her into his embrace. She deepened the kiss. Their tongues played with each other. House moved his hands up her back. Cameron ran her fingers through Houses hair. They were so busy with what they where doing they didn't notice Foreman and Chase walking into the room cough cough. House and Cameron broke apart. "Yes?" asked House. "We have a case, but if we were interrupting something we can talk about it later." Said Foreman with a smile on his face. House looked at Cameron. "We can finish our meeting later" said House. Cameron was trying hard not to laugh. "25 year old Male, presents with Anger outbursts and has lost his voice. He had to be intubated." Said Chase as he handed House the file. "Cameron, go draw blood and run any tests you can think of" Cameron nodded and went to work. "And you two, keep and eye on her." Said House. Foreman and Chase looked at each other. "May we ask why?" said Foreman. "Im concerned because she is 37 weeks pregnant and could go into labour." Said House as he left the room. 

"Ok, Im going to take some blood" said Cameron to the patient. He just looked the other way. Standing outside of the patients room out of sight were Foreman and Chase. "Just think Dr Allison House." Whispered Chase. "Im just happy that Cameron has someone to love." Replied Foreman. "So am I. She's really happy and now having a baby." Answered Chase. Foreman nodded. "So. You rented a tux for the wedding yet?" asked Chase. "Yep." Replied Foreman. Chase looked back into the patient's room. "Where's Cameron?" Foreman looked around. They ran into the room to find Cameron lying on the floor holding her stomach. "Cam, what happened?" asked Foreman as he helped her sit up. "I was taking some blood and he just lashed out and hit me in the stomach." Replied Cameron. "Chase, go page House. I have to get an ultra sound." Chase nodded and headed out of the room. Foreman put Cameron in a wheelchair and moved her to a new room. Cameron was now lying on the bed. "Cameron, please lift up your top." Cameron did as she was told. Foreman squirted the gel onto her stomach. Swish "Is everything ok?" asked house as he walked through the door. "Im not sure at the moment, Im just about to check." Replied Foreman. House walked over to Cameron. "What happened?" Cameron had tears in her eyes. "I was taking blood and he lashed out and hit me in the stomach." Replied Cameron. The screen opened a picture. "Alright, everything looks fine. No fetal distress or bleeding." Said Foreman. "That's a relief." Said House. "Im really tired, and it's late." Muttered Cameron who was about to fall asleep. "Tell you what, let's call it a night, I will get cuddy to assign this case to Murdock." Said House. Chase and Foreman left followed slowly by House and Cameron. It was good timing because they ran into cuddy on the way out. "Dr. Cuddy" yelled House. Cameron smiled. "Yes House." Replied Cuddy. "Please hand my case onto Murdock, Im taking Cameron home, and I have let my boys go for the night." Said House as he handed the file to Cuddy. "Is everything ok?" asked Cuddy. "Cameron got whacked in the stomach by the patient." Replied House as they walked out the door. Cameron slipped her hand into Houses. His fingers tightened around hers. House couldn't take his bike to work because of Cameron being pregnant it was too dangerous. When they got back home, House helped Cameron get into her Pajamas and they got into bed. "Do you want a drink?" asked House? Cameron shook her head. House climbed into bed next to her. 'Im getting my dress tomorrow." House smiled. "I can't wait to see you in it." House whispered as he lent over and kissed her on the head. "Good night Greg." "Good night Allison"

House watched Cameron as she drifted off into a deep sleep. He liked to watch her sleeping. She looked so innocent and peaceful. To think that he was going to marry this beautiful women in just 2 days. House gently stroked her hair. The way is cascaded down her back was enough to make him shake. House turned over and lay on his back and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Note

When House woke up the next morning he noticed Cameron wasn't beside him. "Allison? Are you here?" called House. He limped into the lounge and spotted a note on the table.

_Greg,_

_Gone to try my dress,_

_See you later._

_xoxox _

House smiled. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that he was going to be late for work. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his helmet. He decided to take his bike to work. When House arrived at work he noticed there where almost now males in the hospital. _This is odd._ Thought House. He made his way up to his office. He noticed the blinds were closed. _What the hell is going on?_ House said to himself. "SURPRISE!!!" As House walked through the doors he saw all the Male doctors. "What's going on?" asked House as he walked further into the room. "It's a bachelor Party." Called one of the doctors. House smiled. He could see the alcohol everywhere. "Huh, I could get used to this." Muttered House.

(**Back with Cameron)**

Cameron and Cuddy were going to try on dresses. "Allison, what do you think of this one?" said Cuddy. Cameron's eyes light up. "It's beautiful" The dress was pink with ribbon on it. "Let me see your dress." Said Cuddy. Cameron had to get Cuddys help to put the dress on. "Oh my gosh, It's stunning!" said Cuddy. Cameron nodded. "Im really nervous about the wedding" muttered Cameron. Cuddy put her hands on her shoulders. "You should be happy, not nervous. Come with me." Said Cuddy. She helped Cameron out of her dress. "Where are we going?" asked Cameron. "It's a surprise, but you have to close your eyes. Ok?" Cameron nodded. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Cameron opened her eyes. Standing in front out her were all the nurses and Cameron's friends. "What's going on?" asked Cameron. "It's a baby shower and a hen's party!" said Cuddy. "Wow this is amazing!" said Cameron. "Alright, now its time to tell us all the facts." Called one of the nurses. Cameron sat down. "What do you mean all the facts?" Asked Cameron. Cuddy smiled. "Well, we get to ask you a question and you answer it." Replied Cuddy. Cameron looked surprised and worried. "Ok then." Cameron sat up in the chair. "Is House a good kisser?" called out a nurse. Cameron smiled. "Yes, he's a great kisser." Replied Cameron. Cuddy looked at Cameron. "What's his touch like?" Camerons face lost all expression. "Its feels like a warm breeze flowing across my body. I feel like I will always be loved and he will never leave me." Said Cameron. There was a huge sigh from the crowd. "Where were you when he proposed?" called another nurse. "That's a funny story." Cameron looked at cuddy who was smiling. "Go on then, lets here it" called the same nurse. "I was lying in bed and I heard the door open, Stacy the hospitals old lawyer came onto Greg and kissed him. I took it the wrong way and left. I drove over to Lisa's home and told her what happened. Lisa let me stay there. I hadn't long gone to sleep when I got woken up. It was House, he told me what happened. He then asked me to stand up. He got done on one leg and said "Allison Cameron, will you marry me?" replied Cameron. "Wow, that's amazing."

After an hour of answering questions and they baby shower was over Cuddy drove Cameron home. "Can you pick me up tomorrow?" asked Cameron. "Yeah sure, what time?" asked Cuddy. "About nine? We have to get our hair done at 10.30." Replied Cameron. "Ok then, see you tomorrow." Replied Cuddy. Cameron slowly walked inside. "House? Are you home?" Called Cameron. There was no reply. Cameron walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower. Cameron looked at herself in the mirror. After a minute or two Cameron stepped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She could feel her muscles relaxing. She felt that she could stay in here forever. The feeling of the warm water cascading down her body. Cameron was still in the shower when House arrived home. "Cameron, where are you?" called House. He heard the shower running and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and made his was in. Cameron heard the cane thump the floor. "House. Come and join me." Called Cameron. House smiled. He quickly got undressed and opened the shower door. There in front of him stood Cameron with her eyes closed and her hands on her pregnant belly. House stepped into the shower with her and put his hands on her tummy. "Its your last day as Dr. Cameron" said House as he moved his hands around her tummy. Cameron didn't say anything. 'You ok?" asked House. "Uh huh, just abit sore." Replied Cameron. House turned Cameron around and came up behind her. He pressed his body against hers. Cameron ground herself against him. "Gee, 39 weeks pregnant and still wants to jump me." Whispered House. Cameron laughed. House kissed her shoulders. His hands moved up her body to her breasts. The water started to get cold so they got out of the shower. They dried each other off. House went out and started to cook diner. He cooked a simple rice mean for dinner. 'That was amazing" said Cameron as she finished. House looked up. "Thank you, I like to cook." Replied House. Cameron walked over to House and kissed him. He deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into her. She could feel the burn being caused his stubble. RING RING Cameron was first to the phone. "Hello?" House looked at Cameron. "Uh huh, yeah, ok, I will tell him." Cameron hung up the phone. "That was Foreman. We… I mean you have a new case." Said Cameron. House raised his eyebrows. "Why did you just say we had a case and then change it to I had a new case?" asked House. "Im not going in, therefore it's your case." Said Cameron. She turned around and went into the bedroom. House could hear her starting to cry. He slowly limped into the bedroom. He came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. "You ok?" asked House. Cameron nodded. "Yeah, Im just really tired. Today's been a big day and tomorrow is going to be bigger. Im just nervous" muttered Cameron. She was now looking at the floor. "Hey" whispered House. He lifted her head up and gently kissed her lips. "Everything will be fine" said House. He helped her get into bed. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I will see you when I get home." Said House. He watched as Cameron slowly closed her eyes.


	4. get you a out here

House slowly made his way into the office. "What's the new case?" asked House. "14yr old girl, just started seizing and has a temp at 105.2." replied Foreman. "Where's Cameron?" asked Foreman. "She's not feeling well." Replied House. The boys went to work on the case. Back at Houses apartment Cameron had woken up with sharp pains. "Calm down baby." Said Cameron. She got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Cameron had just finished drinking when the phone started to ring. Cameron walked over to the phone and pressed the speaker button. "Hello?" answered Cameron. "Hey cam, its Foreman. You're on speaker phone." Cameron smiled. "So are you. What's up?" asked Cameron. "14 yr old girl, seizing and temp at 105.2. House isn't thinking straight cuz he is worried about you" said Foreman. "shit" said Cameron. "Cameron? Are you ok?" asked Chase with a worried tone in his voice "yeah, I think so" replied Cameron. She pulled up a chair and sat down. "Is house there?" asked Cameron. "He is in his office, why?" replied Chase. "Tell him to get his ass out here." Said Cameron. She heard a knock on House glass door. "Cameron says to get your ass out here." Cameron smiled. "I thought you were asleep?" answered House. "I was until baby woke me up" replied Cameron. "14yr old female." Said Foreman. "Could be MS." Said Chase. "Not likely. MRSA would present with these symptoms" said Cameron. "Ok, begin the vancomycin and get someone else to take this case. We have a big day tomorrow" said House. With that Cameron turned the phone off. She went and climbed back into bed and waited for House to arrive home. She only had to wait for 10 minutes. The sound of a cane making its way down the hallway told her House was home. Honey im Home." Called House. When he got to the bedroom he slowly undressed in front of Cameron. "House, do you have to tease me?" groaned Cameron. House laughed and climbed into the bed and snuggled up to her. "I love you." Whispered House. Cameron looked at House. "I love you too." She kissed him. He opened his mouth and let her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues touched and danced with each other. Cameron drew her face away from him. The look on Houses face explained it all. "You ok?" asked House. "In pain, the baby's moving around." Said Cameron. House smiled. "As long as it stays in there till after the wedding." Whispered House. Cameron laughed. "We should get some sleep." Said Cameron. House nodded. "Good night Allison Cameron." Whispered House. "Good night Greg House." Replied Cameron.

The sun shone through the windows. House rolled over to find himself alone in his bed. He looked over at the clock. 10:00 am. There was a sudden bang on the front door. "House, open up!" called a voice. "Its open" called House. All of a sudden Wilson, Foreman and Chase appeared in his room. "Morning House." Said Wilson. "Morning Jimmy!" replied House. "There was a note on the door from Cameron." Said Chase as he passed the note to House.

_Greg,_

_Gone with Lisa_

_Love Allison_

House smiled. "So, want a beer?" asked House. Foreman shook his head. "Your getting married and its best that your not drunk." Said Foreman. House laughed. "I suppose your right. You all look pretty." Said House. "You don't." replied Wilson. "Yeah, you better get ready." Said Foreman. "Ok then, but you all better wait in the living room while I get changed." Said House. The three men made a quick exit. House smiled and started to get cleaned up.

Allison Cameron and Lisa Cuddy were sitting in the hairdressers getting their hair done. "What time do we have to be at the church?" asked Cuddy. "Um 10.50, the wedding isn't till 11.00." replied Cameron. Was House awake when I picked you up?" asked Cuddy. "No, he was asleep, he looked so innocent sleeping so I just left him to sleep." Replied Cameron. It wasn't long until their hair was finished. They raced over to the church to get their dresses on. When they arrived they looked around to make sure House and the boys hadn't arrived before them. They went inside. "We should get Allison ready first." Said Cuddy. All the bridesmaids agreed. Cuddy went and got Cameron's dress. It took them 15 minutes to get Cameron fully dressed. "So? How does it look?" asked Cameron. "You look beautiful" replied Cuddy. Cameron ran her hands over her dress. "We should get ready." Said Cuddy.


	5. Just Cramps

"House, we have to go or we will be late." Called Chase. They heard the sound of the cane coming towards them. The three men nearly fainted when they saw House. "Wow, you look nice." Said Wilson. House smiled. "Thanks Jimmy" said House. After a long silence Foreman spoke. "Let's get going." House locked up the apartment and followed the boys to Wilson's car. The trip to the church was a lively one. Foreman and Chase had put a bet on when they thought the baby would be born. Wilson and House were chatting about Cameron. "Where are you going on your honeymoon?" asked Chase. "_Wouldn't you like to know"_ thought House. "We aren't going on a honeymoon until after the baby is born." Replied House. "So, you still don't know the sex of the baby yet?" asked Foreman. "Nope, we have no idea." Replied. "Got any names?" asked Wilson. "Yeah. But Cameron doesn't want me to tell you." Replied House. Just as House had finished talking they pulled up at the church. "Here we go" muttered House as they got out of the Car. Foreman put his hand on Houses shoulder. "You will do fine." Said Foreman. "Thanks Foreman." Said House. Both men smiled and walked inside.

Chase, Foreman, Wilson and House were waiting up by the alter standing beside the priest waiting for Cameron. The church was packed with Family, friends and almost all of the hospital staff. House looked around and spotted his mum and younger sister waving at him. House smiled. The bridesmaid entered and walked up the isle and stood opposite the men. Behind the church doors Cameron was standing with Cuddy.  
"You look a little pale. You ok?" asked Cuddy. "Uh huh, just really bad pains." Replied Cameron. "What kind of pains?" asked Cuddy. "Its just cramps" replied Cameron. Cuddy looked concerned. "Im fine, lets do this." Said Cameron. Cuddy gave Cameron a quick hug and a kiss. "Here we go" said Cuddy. Cameron smiled. The doors opened revealing the fully packed church. Everybody turned and looked at Cameron. Cuddy lifted Cameron's Vail and laid it over Cameron's face. Cameron looked at House. Cuddy started to walk up the isle.

The wedding music started to play as Cameron followed Cuddy down the isle. Cameron's dress was silk with white roses embedded into it. Cameron looked around at the crowd. Everybody was smiling at her. They finally reached House and the boys. House reached out and took Cameron's hands. They smiled at each other. Cameron quickly looked At Foreman and Chase. They were both smiling. She looked back at House. They turned to the priest. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Greg and Allison on this special day, where two souls become one." Spoke the priest. "Allison, would you please say you vows and place the ring on Greg's finger." Said the priest. Cameron took the ring from Cuddy and looked at House. "_"__I love you more than word can say, I love you more every day, I love it when you make me smile, just to be with you I'd run a thousand miles, I love you so much with out you my life is unfulfilled."_ Said Cameron as she slid the ring onto his finger. "Alright Greg, now it's your turn." Said the priest. House turned to Wilson who handed House the ring _"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to her? Allison, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life. Today I join that life with yours"_ said House as he slid the ring onto Cameron's finger. Cameron smiled. "If anyone here objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the priest. There was silence. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the priest. House lifted the vail over Cameron's face. House and Cameron came together and kissed gently.


	6. Red Alert

The church erupted with applauses and whistling. Cameron quickly pulled away. "Allison. What's wrong?" asked House. Cameron looked scared. "I think my water just broke." Said Cameron. House eyes flew open. "Cuddy. Call and ambulance. Allison's water just broke." Said House. The church went dead quiet. Foreman and Chase helped Cameron to a room out the back of the church. "OH MY GOSH, It hurts!" cried Cameron. "Its ok babe, Im here." Said House. "Cameron, what kind of pain do you feel?" asked Chase. House looked at Chase. "Don't even think about it." Replied House. Chase shook his head. "Sharp cramps." Answered Cameron. "Crap, the baby's coming." Said Chase. Cuddy returned quickly followed by the paramedics. House got into the ambulance with Cameron and the others followed in Wilson's car. When they got to the hospital they rushed Cameron into the delivery room. House quickly put a gown on and went in with Cameron. "Where is Lisa?" Asked Cameron. "She's coming, she's just getting changed." Said House. "This hurts so much." Said Cameron. House looked around. "Nurse, please bring me a step ladder." Said House to the nurse. "House, what are you doing?" asked Cameron. The nurse put up the step ladder and House slowly climbed up behind Cameron. "Sit up abit babe so I can sit behind you." Said House. Cameron moved abit so House could get in behind. When House found a comfortable position he rubbed her shoulders. Cameron leaned back against Houses body. "Its ok, everything will be ok." Whispered House. "Cameron is everything ok?" Asked Chase. "Yeah, Im fine." Replied Cameron. "Alright, Cameron its time to have your baby. Foreman and Chase. Im sorry but you will have to leave the room." Said Cuddy. "Good luck" said Foreman. Cameron nodded. House started rubbing Cameron's arms. "It's ok, everything will be fine." Whispered House. Cuddy was now checking Cameron. "Alright Allison, you are fully dilated." Said Cuddy. "Lets get this over and done with." Said Cameron. Cuddy nodded. "Ok, when I say push, I want you to push for 10 seconds then stop." Said Cuddy. Cameron nodded. "Ok. Here we go. Push." House gripped Cameron's shoulders. Cameron was pushing as hard as she could. There were tears rolling down her face. "Good, now take a rest." Said Cuddy. Cameron lay against House. "That was a good push, let's go again" said Cuddy. Cameron sat up again and started to push. "That's the way. Keep going." Said Cuddy. House kept rubbing her shoulders. "That's good, take a breath." Said Cuddy. "It hurts so badly" cried Cameron. "I know. You're doing really well." Said House. "Ok, give me a big push." Said Cuddy. Cameron nodded and started to push harder than ever. "That's it, I can see the head." Said Cuddy. Cameron felt the baby being pulled from inside her. The sound of a baby crying filled the room. Cameron collapsed against House. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." Said Cuddy as she passed the baby to House. "She's beautiful." Said House. As the baby opened her eyes House started to laugh. Two bright big blue eyes were looking back at him. "Maybe we should let you get some sleep." Suggested House. He passed the baby back to Cuddy who took the baby to the NICU. House slowly got off the bed and let Cameron lay down. "Thank you Greg." Said Cameron. House smiled. "No problem. I love you." Said House. "I love you too." Replied Cameron. House made his way out of the room. He was greeted by Foreman, Chase and Wilson. "How is she?" asked Foreman. "She is asleep." Replied House. "How did the birth go?" asked Chase. House looked back into the room at Cameron who was asleep. "It went fine. A healthy baby girl." Replied House. There was a moment of silence. "What is her name?" asked Wilson. House looked around. "I have to go and visit my daughter." Said House.


	7. The Present

House sat next to his daughters crib. "You are so beautiful." Said House. He gently put his little finger on the baby's hand. The little baby wrapped her fingers around his little finger. House heard the door open. He turned to see Cuddy walk through the door. "How is she doing?" asked Cuddy. "She is doing really well." Answered House. Cuddy walked over and stood beside House. "You know, she has your eyes." Said Cuddy. House smiled. "Yeah, but I think she will take after her mum." Replied House. Cuddy smiled. "Cameron is still asleep." Replied Cuddy. "I can imagine she would be. It's been a big day. First the wedding and then the birth." Said House. The baby had just started crying. "I think she is hungry." Said Cuddy. House put his cane over the crib and started to wheel the baby out of the room. House wheeled the baby into Cameron's room. "Honey, it's time to put those lovely breasts to work." Chirped House. "Hello to you to." Replied Cameron as she opened her eyes and sat up. House picked up the baby and limped over to Cameron who was now sitting up in her bed unbuttoning her gown. Luckily the blinds were shut. Cameron took the baby into her arms. The baby latched onto her nipple. "Ouch" muttered Cameron. "Tell you what. Let me put the baby back and let me have a go." Said House. "Shut up." Replied Cameron. There was a knock on the door. But before they had time to answer Foreman and Chase came through the door. When they saw the scene in front of them their eyes widened. "Shit sorry Cam, we will come back later." Said Foreman. As they turned to leave Cameron spoke. "It's ok. Stay here." Said Cameron. Foreman and Chase turned around and sat down on the chairs next to Cameron's bed. "So, how are you enjoying being a mother?" asked Foreman. "Well. It's enjoyable." Replied Cameron. Foreman and House smiled. "This is a lovely sight." Muttered Chase. House quickly looked at Chase. "Don't you even think about it." Said House. The baby had finally finished feeding. "House, can you take Leah back to the NICU?" asked Cameron. "Leah?" Cameron looked at Foreman and Chase. "Yeah, her name is Leah Amelia House." Replied Cameron. "That's such a beautiful name." said Foreman. "Thanks." Said House as he wheeled Leah out of the room."

"So what is it like being married to House?" asked Chase, "Well, we haven't even been married a day." Said Cameron. Foreman smiled. "True." Chase nudged Foreman. "You owe me 100 bucks." Said Chase. Foreman smiled as he reached into his pocket and gave chase $100. "Wait, you guys betted on when I would have the baby?" asked Cameron. "Yeah, I guessed that you would give birth today, and I just won myself $100." Said Chase with a smile.


End file.
